Slave
A Slave, in it's simplest terms, is used to describe any individual that has been bought, owned or sold and is classed as being the property of another person or state. General Slaves can come from any background, sometimes they are prisoners of war, prisoners of the state, or have simply been born into a slave family. The lifestyle and treatment of slaves are as diverse as the people who own them. Some living comfortable if restricted lives others subjected to abuse and torment at the hands of their captors. Slaves do not have rights, and are treated as the property of the person who owns them, and they are responsible for their behaviour, and upkeep. Slaves are generally never treated like people, they are property, and the owner is allowed to treat them however they wish. This cruel treatment in many cases has lead to Slavery being outlawed in some lands, and rebellions and uprisings in the lands were it has not. However the tradition is old, and it is a struggle to remove it completely. Life cycle Slaves live their lives at the whims of their master. Those who are born into slavery generally know nothing else, and are less likely to rebel against the wishes of their owners than those who were made slaves from other backgrounds. A slaves lifestyle, lifespan and work depends entirely on what they were purchased and trained for, and no one slave will have the same life as another. Slaves are treated often as a collective, and rarely as individuals. When a slave dies it is up to the owner to see to their burial, but only if they choose to do so. Religion and Beliefs Slaves will generally follow the religion of the land they are in, or the religion of their specific owner if that differs. In the eyes of their masters slaves are generally looked down upon by the Gods, seeing them as subhuman and unworthy of the Gods attention. Notable Races Slaves generally come from all backgrounds and races, but there are some races that are more highly prized than others for specific tasks. Elven are usually taken to be sex and pleasure slaves for their beauty, and stronger races for their labour work, etc. Magic If a slave has magic, their potential, education and growth will depend entirely on the whims of their master, a slave will generally not be educated in their art, beyond basic control, for fear of what they will do if they realise their full potential. Class Sub Classes '''Pleasure Slaves - '''Pleasure slaves are used or company, sexual activiety, and entertainment. A pleasure slave many be owned by a brothel with a number of other slaves in the same class. '''Labour Slaves - '''Labour slaves are usually used for basic work, building or household chores. Buying skilled slaves in these occupations is an often tactical advantage to avoid having to pay skilled craftsman. But again the potential is decided by the owner. Notable Locations